Until The Very End
by My boyfriends in a book
Summary: A story from the trio's point of view after the war! A real story about there true love and how they moved on after losing so much. If you want to have a detailed life after the battle of Hogwarts… just read Until The Very End
1. The Start of a New Life

I looked up at the horizon over my school. My home. I knew that it was finally over. My entire life has been up to this day… and now it's finally over.

I stood there with my best friends and looked at Harry's eyes I could tell what he was thinking… he knew it was over, and we could finally relax.

My best friend and my true love are safe… I can finally breath easily.

Four weeks later.

I woke up to the sound of Ron's voice; he was bringing me back to reality.

"Hermione! Wake up; it's just a dream! Wake up!"

"Ron? Oh Ron she's terrible Ron! She wouldn't stop hurting me! Where were you? Ron where were you?"

"Shh… It's ok I'm here now, your ok."

He took me into his arms and held me for what seemed like hours until finally he brought me completely back to reality.

"I… I should go back to my room, you need your rest."

"No Ron there's plenty of room, here just sleep beside me."

She didn't know she said it out loud until she saw Ron's expression looking at her.

"Oh Ron I'm such a…a..."

"No it's fine 'mione. You don't have to…"

"For heavens sake Ron! Just sleep with me!"

He didn't say anything this time. Just got up and slowly pulled back the covers and slid into bed with me.

At first I went rigid and stayed on the complete opposite side of the bed from him. Then I relaxed a little but I really didn't feel comfortable.

"Hermione just come here."

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Once he held me there I could never feel uncomfortable ever again…

"Well! Look what we have here!"

My eyes shot open and I realized I was still in Hermione's room… I was still in Hermione's bed… And so was she.

I sat up rather quickly and looked around for who caught us.

My eyes fixed on a rather happy looking Ginny Weasley who looked like she had just won the Quidditch World Cup.

"So Ron does this mean I can sleep with Harry at night to?"

"Oh Jenny shut up. Hermione just had a bad dream and I fell asleep on accident."

"You fell asleep in her bed, under the covers, holding her… on accident?"

He rolled his eyes "Something like that."

"Hm?" He looked down to see Hermione stirring.

"What's that? Ron are you still here?

"You betchya he's still here Hermione!"

"Ginny? Is that you?"

"Hey what's all this noise about?"  
Ron looked up to see Harry walking into the doorway and stand beside Ginny and start laughing…

" Hhhaahahaha! I can't believe this! You guys, of all the people to get caught! It was you guys!"

"Oh ha-ha very funny Harry."

"What's so funny? If there's something funny I should be involved!"  
Oh great… Ron looked around Harry to see George coming through the doorway.

"Ohhhhh our little Ronnie Poo's finally got himself in descent trouble!"

"Shut up George." Hermione muttered.

"Please just invite everyone inside! In fact call up mum while you're at it!"

"Who needs Mum?"

Oh no. Anything but that, not mum, please God, not mum!

It was to late, Ron saw nun other than his mother of all people come into the room. But he wasn't prepared by her reaction. Apparently when you catch your son in bed with his girlfriend your first reaction is to scream… Because that's exactly what she did.

"Ronald Weasley! You get out of that bed this very instant! IN MY HOUSE! MY HOUSE!"

"Mom! Please calm down! Everyone calm down! Hermione had a nightmare and I came in to comfort her and I fell asleep! Nothing happened!"  
"I don't care Ronald I want you OUT OF THAT BED THIS VERY INSTANT!"

He didn't need to be told again. He got out of the bed and moved in what seemed like two steps and was outa that room in a heartbeat! He heard his mother yell one more time while he was walking (well running) back to his room.

"The show is over folks! Everyone out! Shoo-shoo!"

He felt terrible for leaving Hermione in there all alone but after all she told him to sleep with her.

Wait a second… Hermione Granger told him to sleep with her!

That was seriously… Wicked!


	2. The Trouble With The Weasley's

What in the world was I thinking! Well maybe it was because I wasn't thinking. Ha, the first time in my life where I didn't think of the consequences. To think that just ten or so minutes ago the love of my life's family walked in on us… Sleeping together?

Come to think of it I shouldn't be embarrassed, nothing happened between Ron and I… At least not that way.

I love Ron but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to have sex with me in the house he grew up in. I can't believe I'm even thinking about this! I have to get ready!

After 20 minutes of gaining the courage I walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. After I rounded the corner I wished I'd never left my room. About every single head turned and looked at me as I walked in. Ginny snickered and Harry laughed soon after I scowled them with my eyes I caught glimpse of Ron. He looked about as embarrassed as I felt but still smiled at me.

"I saved you a seat 'mione."

Before I could speak up Mrs. Weasley cut me off,

"Actually Ron that's where I'll be sitting today. Seems to me you and Hermione have seen enough of each other these past eight hours, so I need some time to you too."

About a minute of silence went by before George (of course) said,

"Ya Hermione, say some Ron for the rest of us! When's my Ronnie time?"

Everyone started laughing! Even Mrs. Weasley smiled at that joke, and she didn't mind much when Hermione choose the seat across from Ron instead. So maybe George is good for something.

Later Hermione decided to take a walk outside and enjoy being away from the craziness of the Burrow for a while.

She started to walk mindlessly to where her and Ron liked to go and talk on the winter break when Harry was trapped at the Dursley's. She didn't realize it till she was there how long it had been since her and Ron shared this place. How could she have known then that she would fall in love with the boy who collected Chocolate Frog cards… and might still have then all?

"You read my mind."  
She whipped around to see Ron standing a few feet away from her.

"Ronald Weasley! You scared me half to death!"  
"I'm sorry! I started walking down to our old spot and noticed you were already here!"

He stepped towards me and pulled me to his arms.

"I never mean to scare you, ever."

How could she ever stay mad at him if he was going to hold her like this?

"Oh fine! Just make your presence known next time!"

"Haha, I will. I'm glad I caught you here! I have a very important question to ask you!"  
Oh my… Ron. Wants. To. Ask. Me. An. Important. QUESTION?!

No books could prepare me for this. Is it to soon?

"Hermione it looks like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong love?"

Did he just call her love?

"Uh…"  
"I've never seen you at a lost for words Hermione. I have to say it's quite a shock!"  
"Sorry Ron! What do you want to ask?"

"Haha that's my girl! Nothing to important just wanted to know if you were bust tonight?"

Oh phew!

"Why's that? Are they planning more way's to embarrass us?"

"No, I was hoping to take you out somewhere."

"Oh really? Where do you want to take me?"  
"It's a surprise! Just be ready at 7:30 ish."  
Without any warning he lifted her off her feet and kissed her whole on the mouth. She couldn't even feel the need to take a breath, kissing him was never wanting to stop! He slowed down the kiss and finally stopped and kissed my forehead.

"What was that for?"

I saw his face light up as he said,

"For being the only girl I'll ever want to kiss."

She loved the boy with the trading cards… she always has.


End file.
